


Seagulls

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Seagulls

It felt just like home. 

The sea air, the noises of seagulls above. The wind brushed his hair into his face, where it stuck to the tear stains on his cheeks. The salt filled his lungs the way normal air just couldn't; the salt air helped him breathe. His hands gripped the metal railing as his feet swayed, and he choked on a silent sob.

It felt too much like home.

Yuuri let go of the railing and went careening backwards in his hasty attempt to lower himself from the edge of the bridge. He was gasping for air by the time he was a safe distance away, and he dropped to the sidewalk with his head between his knees. Today wouldn't be the day.

It felt just like home.

But this time, someone was watching.

He didn't tell Viktor. He went back to their apartment with a smile plastered on his face and a bag of sweets from the bakery around the corner. Makkachin greeted him with a wagging tail and Viktor with a kiss to his cheek, and all was right in the world again. He swallowed down his inner turmoil and instead had tea and cookies with his fiance, with Makkachin dutifully lying at his feet. Just like Vicchan used to.

The urge still lingered the following day, but Yuuri managed to swallow it down once more and make it to practice. In the locker room, he was sluggish stretching and getting on his skates, so much so that Viktor headed out onto the ice ahead of him. In the silence of the locker room, he thought he was alone.

"What were you doing?"

Yuuri jumped at the young Yuri's voice, dropping his laces in the middle of tying them. "Jeez, Yurio," he gasped. "I didn't know you were here."

Before Yuuri could calculate an answer to Yuri's vague question, he spoke again. "What were you doing on the bridge yesterday?"

Yuuri froze in the process of gathering his laces back into his hands. "What do you mean?"

Yuri joined him on the bench, keeping his distance. He picked at the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "I saw you," he whispered. "Standing up on the railing at the bridge yesterday."

"I was just looking at the view," Yuuri faltered.

"The fuck you were," Yuri spat.

Yuuri remained silent; if he ignored it, maybe the elephant in the room would disappear.

Finally, Yuri blurted out, "were you going to jump?"

Yuuri's hands fiddled with his laces, and he quickly shook his head.

"Liar," Yuri hissed. "Why are you lying?"

With that, Yuuri promptly broke. "Because I don't want to admit it! Even to myself!" 

Hot tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and he made no move to brush them away, knowing that more were sure to follow. He sniffled, internally berating himself for being so weak, so pathetic. No wonder that's what Yuri thought of him. No wonder-

Yuuri gasped softly as Yuri tackled him into a strong embrace, burying his face in Yuuri's shoulder.

"Idiot," he barked.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered, making another meager attempt to stop the floodgates that had opened.

"You can't just do shit like that," Yuri told him. "You can't just go there like that, instead of coming to me or Viktor!"

"It's hard," Yuuri croaked.

Yuri didn't let up his hold on Yuuri, not one bit. "We're selfish, okay?"

Yuuri sniffed again, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "What?"

Yuri drew in a sharp breath. "We're selfish. We need you here. So let us be selfish."

Fresh tears trailed Yuuri's cheeks and he hid his face in the crook of his arm. "I'm sorry. I don't want to drag either of you into this mess."

Yuri scoffed. "Viktor dragged himself into it. And I…"

Yuuri waited patiently, his tears beginning to slow once more. He dragged his cheeks over his sleeve, rubbing them raw.

"And I did, too. So… let us in."

Yuuri soaked in the ferocity of Yuri's hug, how hard it must have been for him to say those words. The courage it must have taken him to open up to Yuuri at all. Maybe, this was his way of showing protection.

"I'll try," Yuuri promised. "I'll try."

"It isn't your fault," Yuri whispered, barely audible. "You know that, right?"

Yuuri nodded mutely.

Yuri loosened his hold, and Yuuri met his eyes for the first time. They were as wet as his own, and Yuri turned red as he swiped the remnants of his tears away.

"I promise," Yuuri told him. "I'll tell someone next time."

Yuri relaxed at that, nodding his head. "Good," he whispered.

"Viktor will be worried," Yuuri said, tilting his head towards the rink.

Yuri shrugged and bent down to finish up his skates. Yuuri did the same. As they were headed out the locker room door, Yuuri grabbed Yuri's hand in a fleeting squeeze, and whispered,

"Thank you."

Yuri shrugged again. "That's what friends are for."


End file.
